gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty City Hardcore
Liberty City Hardcore, also known as Liberty City Hardcore Classics or as an abbreviation, is a radio station that appears in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and is hosted by hardcore punk musician Jimmy Gestapo and plays hardcore punk from the NYHC (New York Hardcore) music scene, paying homage to New York City's rock scene at CBGB, an iconic bar where most of the bands featured have performed at one point or another. In ''The Lost and Damned'' and ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' it is hosted by Max Cavalera and plays extreme Metal genres. His segment is referred to as the "Blood Fire War Hate Death Metal Show". Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' rendition * Murphy's Law - "A Day in the Life" (1986) * Maximum Penalty - "All Your Boyz" (1989) * Underdog - "Back to Back" (1989) * Leeway - "Enforcer" (1988)** * Sick of It All - "Injustice System" (1989) * Cro-Mags - "It's the Limit" (1985)** * Sheer Terror - "Just Can't Hate Enough" (1989) * Bad Brains - "Right Brigade" (1982) * Killing Time - "Tell Tale" (1989) * Agnostic Front - "Victim in Pain" (1984) ''The Lost and Damned'' and Episodes from Liberty City rendition * At the Gates - "Slaughter of the Soul" (1995) * Drive By Audio - "Jailbait" (2009) * Celtic Frost - "Inner Sanctum" (1987) * Entombed - "Drowned" (1990) * Sepultura - "Dead Embryonic Cells" (1991) * Soulfly - "Blood Fire War Hate" (2008) (Only the introduction was played for the station's feature ident.) * Deicide - "Dead by Dawn" (1990) * Cannibal Corpse - "I Cum Blood" (1992) * Bathory - "Call from the Grave" (1987)** * Kreator - "Awakening of the Gods" (1986) * Terrorizer - "Fear of Napalm" (1989) Songs marked with ** were removed from station in future updates. Videos ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Grand Theft Auto IV soundtrack: GTA TLAD/TBOGT Episodes from Liberty City soundtrack: Trivia *The song "Day in the Life" by Murphy's Law is played in Patrick McReary's game trailer, and Bucky Sligo's friends listen to this station in his house. *This station plays at both the Lost MC Clubhouse and Brian Jeremy's Safehouse. It also plays at the Underground Gun Shops in Broker and Alderney City. *This station is the favourite station of the Angels of Death, and it is the default station on all AoD gang members' bikes. It is also the favourite of the Skinheads and one of the favourite stations of the Albanian Mob (the other being K109 The Studio). *Lost MC members Jim Fitzgerald, Johnny Klebitz, Clay Simons and Terry Thorpe all like this station. Henrique Bardas also likes this station. * The song "Jailbait" by Drive By Audio can only be heard in the downloadable version of The Lost and Damned, as for unknown reasons it is not featured on the disc version of Episodes from Liberty City. * Occasionally Jimmy Gestapo can be heard going into on-air rants against "California kids and their parking lot punk tours", a reference to the popular touring punk-based music festival Vans Warped Tour and how many of the bands that played at Warped Tour in the 2000's were California-based. ** This is one of the few times where California is directly mentioned in the HD Universe instead of its counterpart, San Andreas. See Also *It's Unleashed FM - a hard rock and alternative rock radio in GTA 1. *King 130.7 - a punk and hard rock radio in GTA 2. *V-Rock - a hard rock and heavy metal radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - a new wave and post-punk radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *K-DST - a classic rock radio in GTA San Andreas. *Radio X - an alternative rock and grunge radio in GTA San Andreas. *Liberty Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Radio Broker - an alternative rock radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Prairie Cartel - an alternative rock instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. *Tortoise - a post-rock instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Anvil - a heavy metal instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. *Vinewood Boulevard Radio - an alternative rock radio in GTA V. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a classic rock radio in GTA V. *Channel X - a punk and hardcore radio in GTA V. Navigation }}de:Liberty City Hardcore es:Liberty City Hardcore Rock nl:Liberty City Hardcore pl:Liberty City Hardcore ru:Liberty City Hardcore Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA IV Category:Radio Stations in GTA Episodes From Liberty City